Solo Quiero Tu Amor
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: "Odd queria llorar solo queria llorar, muchos del instituto ya sabian de su amor hacia Ulrich pero el unico que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentia era... Ulrich". Yaoi, One shot


Solo quiero tu amor.

aclaracion1: los personajes de Code Lyoko no me pertencen a mi si no a sus respectivos creadores, MoonScoop, yo solo hago este fic solo con fines de entretenimiento y no con meritos de lucro hacia mi persona.

los chicos en este fic tienen 16 años Yumi y William tienen 17 años; Narrado en varios puntos de vistas de nuestros heroes varones.

Advertencias: Yaoi soft y nada mas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Instituto Kadiac.

Era un horrile sabado en Kadiac se habia informado vientos huracanados para toda Francia y por si eso fuera poco la lluvia ponia peor el dia. Jeremy aprovecha su tiempo libre para pasar el tiempo con Aelita, Yumi penso que seria una buena idea entrenar a William para que sea un guerrero de Lyoko como ellos, Odd y Ulrich iban a aprovechar el horrible dia para descansar, y Ulrich le daba un buen uso a su tiempo libre, dorimia como un bebe, En cambio Odd se encontraba mirando hacia afuera de su ventana suspirando varias veces al escuchar que los chicos y chicas,que pasaban por los pasillos, rezaban por que mañana sea un dia hermoso ya que era San Valentin

*/*/*/*/*/*

Que aburrimiento, no gimnasia, no Lyoko, No XANA, no problemas, ahi Dios no podrias haber escogido otro dia para que el cielo se caiga, lo unico que puedo hacer es quedarme en mi cuarto a contar cuantas gotas logran tocar el piso. Lo unico bueno de todo esto es que estoy encerrado en mi cuarto con Ulrich, ya Odd no te hagas iluciones a Ulrich le gusta Yumi jamas se va a fijar en vos. Y para empeorar las cosas esos enamorados ya tienen un valentin y yo no.

fin de Pov.

Odd queria llorar solo queria llorar, muchos del instituto ya sabian de su amor hacia Ulrich pero el unico que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentia era... Ulrich.

-Solo quiero que me mires como la miras a ella-dijo Odd en un suspiro ya estaba harto de intentar y nunca conseguir nada.

Odd Pov

Se que nunca me mirara como la mira a ella pero no estaria mal decirlo, total esta durmiendo que daño puede hacer.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia tu bello rostro y sonrio me seco una lagrima traviesa que se escapo de mi ojo izquierdo y vuelvo a sonreir.

Vuelvo mi atencion a la ventana de nuestro cuarto, Puede ser que este lloviendo, pero no se ve tan mal el dia.

-solo quiero que me mires como la miras a ella-repito en un susurro, sin dejar de ver las gotas que diamantes aparentan ser, caer como alguna bella danza que la naturaleza dirije.

Un ruido llama mi atencion, dirijo mi vista hacia la fuente del ruido y veo a Kiwi subido en la litera de Ulrich, junto con el.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cama de Ulrich y levanto a mi querido perrito antes de que Ulrich se levante y lo quiera asesinar.

-sabes Kiwi, yo solo quiero que me mire como la mira a ella-le digo a mi perrito.

Escucho un bostezo y veo que Ulrich se sienta en su cama sin ganas.

-¿que te mire como miro a quien?-me pregunto Ulrich con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-no dije nada-digo algo nervioso.

-debio ser un sueño-me dijo una vez mas.

Se me ocurre una idea para salir de este aprieto y la doy a saber.

-Ulrich, me voy a la cafeteria por un chocolate caliente y algunos cruasanes ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-dije.

-no-dijo Ulrich volviendo a acostarse.

Salgo de la habitacion y cierro sigilosamente la puerta, y escucho unas palabras agresivas y mi nombre mezclado en ellas, no se el porque pero me alegra escuchar esa voz, aunque sea de la persona mas despreciable del mundo.

-hola barril sin fondo, ¿esta mi futuro esposo?- me dijo Sissi intentando entrar en la habitacion.

-en realidad no esta el pobre, que esta atado a un ser despreciable como vos-le dije a modo de burla.

-no me burlaria si fuera tu-me dijo Sissi con voz de superioridad-pero si quieres burlarte, no te voy a detener, pero si continuas muchos escucharan "hay como quiero que me mires como la miras a ella"-me amenazo Sissi haciendo lujo de sobreactuacion total.

-¿como sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-no te interesa-me dijo Sissi con veneno en su voz-ahora quitate que hoy es cuando me va a estar pidiendo que le ayude con su "problema"-me dijo y fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de que Sissi traia algo escondido a sus espaldas.

-¿que problema?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-¿no te dijo? el me invito aqui para que por fin yo sea suya del todo-me dijo poniendo especial enfasis en las palabras **del todo**.

Esas palabras me convirtieron en un muñeco de trapo voodo que era clavado por mil agujas en el corazon a manos de Sissi, no podia moverme, mi cabeza bajo bruscamente, y yo lo unico que podia hacer era el intento de no llorar.

Sali corriendo de ahi seguro Sissi aprobecho mi huida para colarse en al habitacion, pero ya no me interesaba, solo queria dejar de sufrir por un amor imposible.

"Espero que te diviertas mucho con ella, porque yo ya no sere un estorbo en tu vida nunca mas"

Entre bruscamente en la habitaciond de Jeremy, estaba completamente vacia, no habia nadie en ella, deje una nota en donde mis ojos derramaron varias lagrimas y luego sali corriendo.

Abandone el instituto a toda prisa aun llorando, fui al bosque y tome el camino que me conduciria a la fabrica corri lo mas rapido que pude, cuando llege a ella, tome el elevador y presione el boton que me conduciria al cuarto de control, una vez que el aparato puso su marcha hacia su destino, yo me acurruque en una esquina del elevador y llore, cuando el aparato se abrio entre en la sala del superodenador y me sente en la silla de administrador.

Teclee los comando de virtualizacion, active el temporalizador y corri al elevador y baje hasta la sala de los scaners, entre en el mio y espere hasta que el temporalizador llegase a cero. El scaner se cerro y senti la inusual brisa al terminar el escaneo y de repente todo se vuelve blanco...

Ulrich Pov

Veo a Odd dirijirse a la puerta de nuestra habitacion, no puedo evitar posar mis ojos en su cuerpo, en su cintura, en su traserito, el que en un futuro no muy distante sera mio porque de algo estoy muy seguro: Yo amo a Odd Della Robia.

Sale de la habitacion y veo a Kiwi subirse a mi cama, se posiciono al lado mio y me lamio el rostro.

Me siento sobre mi cama y juego con el un rato, despues de todo el odio que siento hacia el, son los celos que me invaden cuando tiene toda la atencion de Odd, pero fuera de eso se podria decir que somos amigos.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y veo a Sissi entrar.

-¿que quieres aqui?-le pregunto de forma agresiva.

-tranquilo Ulrich querido-me dijo ella con voz melosa-solo vengo a darte un regalito-agrego sacando una barra de chocolate, con un envoltorio que decia bien grande "Se Mi Valentin"

-Sissi, por milesima vez no voy a ser tu Valentin ni por que me seden o amenacen-le dije rechazando la barra de chocolate.

-vamos, ya no quiero que seas mi Valentin, solo quiero que aprecies este regalito-me dijo ofreciendome una vez mas el dulce.

-no, Sissi-le dije mientras me ponia de pie para sacarla de la habitacion.

-solo quiero que le des una mordidita y ya no te molestare mas-me dijo con un notable tono de deseesperacion.

-esta bien-dije rindiendome.

Tomo la barra de chocolate y le doy una mordida, la saboreo un poco, pero no encuentro el sabor que esperaba sino un sabor distinto, algo amargo.

-listo ahora quiero que...

Pero no pude terminar de decirle a la serpiente que se large de mi habitacion, senti un ligero mareo y de repente un calor insoportable pero eso no terminaba ahi, siento despertar cierta parte de mi anatomia que algun dia espero este en el interior de mi gatito morado.

Empiezo a respirar agitadamente, Sissi se me tira encima e intenta quitarme mi remera pero no se lo permito.

-¿que haces?-le digo de forma agresiva pero sin dejar de jadear, algo en mi interior me decia que ese chocolate no era tan solo una inovensiva barra de chocolate.

-estas exitado y hambriento-me dijo de forma sexy en la que yo la vi repulsiva.

-no, tu estas loca-le dije casi gritando.

-vamos Ulrich querido, se te nota-me dijo señalandome a la altura de mi entrepierna.

-yo...

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo Jeremy entro de golpe a la habitacion, estaba agitado y con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente, tenia una cara de horror dibujada en su rostro, asi que deduje que XANA estaba atacando.

-¿donde esta Odd?-dijo de forma apresurada.

-en la cafeteria-le informo aun jadeante.

Jeremy nego con la cabeza y me paso bruscamente (golpeandome en el pecho) un papel que sobre el facilmente se podia apreciar la caligrafia de Odd.

-Leela rapido-me ordeno entre dientes y con una cara de odio dirijida hacia mi y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dirijo mi vista hacia el papel.

-"... divierta con Sissi...hubiera deseado... no sabes cuanto... Jeremy:...soy un estupido...dile a Ulrich que le odio...ya no sere...quiero dejar de sufrir... a el mar digital...un abrazo a Aelita y... por mas que no quiera decirlo: Adios para siempre"-repeti algunas palabras mientras que las demas las balbuceaba por causa del maldito chocolate. Pero al final no pude evitar llorar y sentir como la ira empesaba a dominarme y tomar control sobre mi.

-ah y por cierto Odd dice que te ODIA-me dijo poniendo especial enfasis en la palabra Odia.

-debemos ir a la fabrica ahora-me dijo Jeremy aun con odio en su voz.

Yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza y seguirlo con lagrimas en los ojos pero sin darme cuenta dejo olvidado el recado de Odd en el piso de mi cuarto.

"Por favor Odd, no hagas ninguna tonteria te lo suplico" Pense preocupado.

Maldicon es mi idea o el trasero de Jeremy es igual al de Odd.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras corro no puedo pensar en eso, cuando tenga la oportunidad, Sissi Delmas, juro que te voy a matar.

Corremos al camino mas corto para llegar a la fabrica, me resulta incomodo correr en el estado en el que estoy.

Pasamos las alcantarrillas y de repente siento como una velocidad endemoniada se apodera de mi, paso a Jeremy sin esfuerzo alguno y llego a la fabrica tomo el elevador y espero a que me condusca hasta la sala de los scaners.

"Por favor Odd, solo esperame unos segundos mas y estare contigo a tu lado, solo dame una segunda oportunidad" Pienso.

Salgo del elevador y me paro al frente de un scaner

La voz de Jeremy me saca de mis pensamientos, me ordena que me prepare para la virtualizacion.

Asi que le obedesco sin chistar y entro en el scaner y espero mi virtualizacion pero algo extraño sucede justo antes de que yo sea virtualizado lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la voz de Jeremy diciendo: "Virtualizacion" y un agudo dolor en mi entrepierna y pecho luego llegue a Lyoko y aterrize en la zona de las montañas...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jeremy Pov

Que mejor dia que pasar unos momentos a solas con la chica a la que amo que un dia de lluvia en la academia.

Estoy llendo hacia su cuarto para dejarle una carta de amor en la que deposite todos mis sentiminetos hacia ella, pero antes debo pasar por mi cuarto y revisar que esto del viento huracanado no sea cosa de XANA(Puras excusas).

Me desvio, llego a la puerta de mi habitacion y noto que esta entreabierta, entro con la guardia en alto cualquier cosa podria saltarme si XANA activo una torre y yo no me di cuenta.

No veo nada fuera de lo comun abro mi portatil y reviso todo Lyoko, mientras que el aparato revisaba Lyoko no pude evitar notar que habia una nota tirada en el piso, la tomo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a leerla la pantalla de mi computadora se puso en rojo mostrando una torre activada.

-Maldicion-dije al ver la pantalla de mi aparato.

Tomo la nota y la leo apresuradamente.

"Jeremy:

Dile a Ulrich que se divierta con Sissi sabes hubiera deseado ver la cara de felicidad de esa zorra de cuarta al saber que me voy a quitar de su camino, no sabes cuanto agradecere este favor Jeremy: ya se que diras que soy un estupido al hacer esto pero nesecito que le diagas a Ulrich que le odio y que ya no sere mas un estorbo en su vida, asi de simple, quiero dejar de sufrir asi que me voy a lanzar al mar digital y con suerte morir, dale un abrazo a Aelita de mi parte y a Yumi dile que fue una gran amiga. Por ultimo y por mas que no quiera decirlo: Adios para siempre."

Apenas termine de leer las lineas que Odd me encomendo senti Ira en todo su estado puro invadir mi interior, y todo este sentimiento iba dirijido especialmente para Ulrich Stern.

"oh Odd con mucho gusto llevare a cabo esta empresa" Pense muy enojado.

Llego a la habitacion de Ulrich y Odd, pero no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos veia a Sissi en la misma habitacion de Ulrich y este estaba bastante agitado, mucho mas que yo, cualquiera diria que estubo haciendo ejercicios especiales con Sissi.

Veo que el muy tonto aun no esta enterado de la situacion asi que le voy a plantar cara de una maldita vez.

-¿donde esta Odd?-le pregunto con un tono de voz bastante agitado.

-esta en la cafeteria-me responde el muy ingenuo.

Niego con la cabeza y le doy un puñetazo en el pecho, aprovecho al oportunidad para depositar la nota en su mano.

-Leelo rapido-le dije entre dientes, varias lagrimas empezaron a querer salir de mis ojos.

Le dejo leer en paz, pero aun asi no le quito mi mirada de odio ni por un segundo.

Escucho como leia las lineas de Odd balbuceando como si estubiera borracho, borracho de placer, seguro.

Cuando termina de balbucear las palabras que esperaba que leyera, no me hize esperar y lo primero que le dije fue:

-Ah y por cierto Odd dice que te ODIA-le recrimino poniendo un especial acento a la palabra ODIA.

-Debemos ir a la fabrica ahora-le digo con odio en mi voz.

El se limita a asentir y nos ponemos en marcha hacia la fabrica, no puedo evitar notar que varias lagrimas invadieron los ojos de Ulrich a la vez que... ¿Acaso esta mirando mi trasero?

Si estubo con Sissi... oh no que fue lo que hize, al parecer la perra del colegio lo drogo o algo parecido. Llegamos a la alcantarillas y veo que con una velocida descomunal Ulrich logra pasarme, cuando estuvimos mano a mano,Solo por un segundo, pude notar la preocupacion de Ulrich en su rostro, al parecer teme perder a Odd.

Sera mejor que llame a Yumi.

Disco el numero de llumi en mi movil, pero SORPRESA, no habia señal.

"XANA, en el peor momento decidiste atacar, en el peor momento"

LLego a la fabrica y noto que Ulrich ya estaba listo para ser escaneado, marco direccion hasta la sala del supercomputador.

Le ordeno por el altavoz que se prepare para la virtualizacion.

Cuando llegue a la etapa del escaneo, algo en sus signos vitales no andaba bien,especificamente en el pecho y en la entrepierna algo estaba fuera de lo normal, los ignoro y lo virtualizo sin saber que estaba a punto de cometer un enorme error.

Pero lo virtualize sin pensar en las consecuencias venideras.

Lo virtualizo en la zona de las montañas en cerca de donde recibia la señal de Odd.

Pero algo no pintaba bien, los puntos de vida de Ulrich estaban disminuyendo -5 por minuto.

No creo que pueda llegar a Odd con tiempo, por favor, nesecitamos un milagro.

Escucho el elevador veo por las camaras de seguridad que Aelita y Yumi estaban en el cuarto de scaners.

Les informo lo que pasa por medio del altavoz pero al parecer ya estaban algo informadas del asunto, ellas no tardan en entrar cada una en un scaners y prepararse para la virtualizacion, no puedo evitar sentir que algo malo va a pasar...

LYOKO.

-Ulrich, tu sistema nervioso fue manipulado por algun tipo de Afrodisiaco, como en Lyoko no existe la posibilidad de que estes exitado vas a perder -5 puntos de vida por minuto, apresurate a encontrar a Odd y sal de ahi. Yumi y Aelita ya estan en el zector del hielo desactivando una torre-Me informo Jeremy-y Ulrich lamento haberte tratado mal-agrego a modo de disculpa.

-esta bien Jeremy _(jadeo)_ de un forma u otra _(jadeo)_ te ibas a dar cuenta-le dije-ahora ¿donde esta Odd?-pregunte decidido.

-esta cerca, y no contesta el comunicador-me informo.

-¿ahi alguna forma de que yo pueda hablar con el?-pregunto.

-si pero vas a tener que esperar-me contesto.

-¿donde esta?-pregunto una vez mas.

-a un kilometro de tu pocision actual hacia el suroeste-me explica.

-esta bien Odd, es hora de que te des cuenta de muchas cosas-dije Ulrich antes de activar mi supervelocidad y ponerme en marcha hacia la direccion que Jeremy me dio.

Odd Pov

Escucho a Jeremy intentando comunicarse conmigo por el comunicador, yo no le contesto, miro al frente y siento que voy a extrañar tanto Lyoko como el mundo, pero mas que nada te voy a extrañar a ti Ulrich, ahsss porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el, se supone que ahora el estaria acostado con Sissi, la odio, lo odio,los odio.

Miro hacia abajo y veo ese abismo infinito de blanco color, me paro derecho y cierro los ojos, pocisiono mi pierna derecha vacilante en dejarse caer a el mar digital, empiezo a dejarme caer pero un laser me lo impide.

-tenian que escoger justo este dia para venirme a desvirtualizar-digo en voz baja mientras apunto a un cubo y le disparo, Diana.

Vuelvo a mi pocision y esta vez estoy decidido a tirarme...

Ulrich Pov.

Aggg, esto duele, me llevo la mano al pecho sin dejar de correr.

-acabas de perder 10 puntos Ulrich apresurate-me dijo Jeremy.

-¿como va ese favor?-le pregunto.

-ya casi termino, Ulrich, Odd acaba de perder 20 puntos de vida- me dijo Jeremy alarmado.

-no tengo tiempo-me dije a mi mismo al notar dos cangrejos al frente mio, asi que uso mi poder.

-TRIPLICACION-exclame, mis dobles se encargaron de los cangrejos mientras que yo paso de largo, al rato me veo a mi mismo tanto a mi izquierda como a mi derecha, corriendo junto a mi lado.

-listo, ya estas en vivo Ulrich-me dijo Jeremy.

Es hora de arreglar las cosas.

Odd Pov.

Estoy a punto de tirarme cuando escucho la voz de Ulrich llamandome, no le contesto, asi se crea que ya me lanze a el mar.

-Odd, yo se que estas ahi, y que todavia no te tiraste a el mar digital, no lo se por Jeremy, se que estas ahi porque te puedo sentir con mi corazon, por favor no lo hagas, porque, porque-se detiene, ¿pero por que?- yo, yo, te, yo te amo demasiado para no tenerte a mi lado, lo admito, por favor no me dejes solo-me dice.

Mis piernas fallan y caigo de rodillas muy cerca del borde que me conduciria a el mar digital. Dirijo mi mirada hacia atras y puedo ver, lo que creia que ya no iba a poder ver, veia a Ulrich corriendo hacia mi con todas las ganas en evitar que me suicidie, doy tres pasos rapidos en direccion a Ulrich pero un disparo explota a mis pies, causando que yo, de un role atras empieze a caer a el mar digital, pero algo detiene mi caida. Levanto mi mirada y veo a tres Ulrich haciendo una escalera humana para evitar mi caida.

-¿llego tarde?-me dice el Ulrich mas cercano a mi, dandome a saber que los otros dos son los clones.

-en el momento oportuno-le conteste.

Ulrich me sube ayudandose de su otro Ulrich mientras que el ultimo Ulrich se dirijia a acabar con un para de garrapatas.

-estas bien-me dijo el Ulrich verdadero.

Yo lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y sin poder evitarlo mi cola de gato se aferra a el.

Fin Pov.

Ulrich estaba agradecido a que su gatito morado no haya cometido una locura, demas esta decir que el abrazo del rubio le fue correspondido dulcemente.

-perdon yo creia que, ash, no sabia-dijo Odd antes de ser interrumpido por cierto aleman.

-shh, no pasa nada, todo esta bien-le contesto Ulrich.

-¿me perdonas?-dijo Odd.

-no, tu debes perdonarme a mi, por no haberte dicho antes cuanto te amo-le dijo Ulrich.

-emm chicos-dijo Jeremy-no quiero interrumpir pero Aelita ya desactivo la torre y bueno... vuelta al pasado ya.

Ulrich convirtio los centimetros en escasos milimetros y le dio a saber a su hermoso rubio cuanto lo amaba en un beso profundo y muy suave.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta tanto Odd como Ulrich estaban en su habitacion pero los dos seguian besandose sin poder separarse pues sentian la nesecidad de estar juntos siempre y hacerle saber a el otro cuanto se amaban.

Aun era ese horrible dia lluvioso y a ninguno de los dos le importaba pues los dos se tenian el uno a el otro.

Fin.

Y por si quieren saber:

Luego de demostrarse cuanto se amaban el uno a el otro, con una sesion de "Travesuras de Gatitos" como le diecia Odd, Sissi entro en la habitacion con toda la intencion de intentar acostarse con el castaño aleman, pero lo ultimo que esperaba encontrarse era a Odd abrazado a Ulrich,en la cama, totalmente desnudos con tan solo una sabana cubriendolos, pero lo que mas la enfurecio fue ver la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia Ulrich dibujada en su rostro de tan solo tener a su minino cerca de el. Asi que lo ultimo que se supo de Sissi ese dia fue verla salir enojada de la habitacion de la nueva pareja de Kadiac.


End file.
